


sekelumit rasa hati yang terberai

by Frauxinite



Category: MY FIRST STORY (Band)
Genre: #AukAhGelap, #GueHausAsupan, #GueNulisApaanSih, #OmegaverseTeRokiTidakBurukJuga, #こいよ, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frauxinite/pseuds/Frauxinite
Summary: Menghadapi Hiroki yang mood-nya sedang tidak karuan itu... sungguh membuat Teruki pening dan lelah bukan kepalang.
Relationships: Moriuchi Hiroki/Nishizawa Teruki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	sekelumit rasa hati yang terberai

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: fanfiksi ini murni hanya untuk hiburan, tidak ada keuntungan materiil apa pun yang didapat penulis dari publikasi fanfiksi ini.
> 
> . . .
> 
> Omegaverse!au - alpha!Teru x omega!Hiro.  
> Btw ini isinya hanya fluff fuwa-fuwa dari kapal saia ヾ(≧▽≦*)o

Tigapuluh menit penuh Teruki habiskan untuk diam, menatapi Hiroki yang tidur meringkuk di sofa sambil memeluk bantal dengan pikiran yang bercerabut kalut.

Mau duduk di ruang kosong yang masih banyak di sofa, Teruki takut bakal disepak dengan sadis oleh Hiroki. Mau duduk di sofa seberang, Teruki takut bakal dilempari buku yang ada di meja. Serba salah. Jadilah ia hanya diam duduk di lantai, cukup jauh dari sofa, ditemani Eddie dan Kirk yang sedang bermain tepuk senang. Teruki tak mau membuat _mood_ Hiroki semakin berantakan.

Menghadapi Hiroki yang _mood_ -nya sedang tidak karuan itu... sungguh membuat Teruki pening dan lelah bukan kepalang. 

_Sudah berapa minggu, ya, sejak Hiroki jadi begini?_ Teruki meringis dalam hati, jikalau mengingat beberapa hari yang ia lalui dengan menghadapi mate-nya yang terkena _mood swing_. Hiroki jadi sering uring-uringan sendiri, misuh-misuh tak jelas bahkan pada hal sepele pun. Atau ngambek tanpa sebab seperti ini...

Errr, sebenarnya Hiroki yang ngambek kali ini juga salahnya Teruki, sih. Lelaki gondrong itu mengingatkan diri sendiri agar lain kali memikirkan baik-baik hal yang ingin diucapkan. Hah, salahnya Teruki juga karena ia bukanlah orang yang blak-blakan dan gampang berterus terang, kalau berbicara sering sekali membuat orang salah paham.

Teruki merasa bersalah sudah membuat Hiroki ngambek, terlebih ia sedang sangat sensitif sekali saat ini. 

Teruki garuk-garuk kepala, memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempatnya dan mendekati Hiroki--yang masih meringkuk di sofa, membuat badannya yang sudah mungil jadi terlihat makin mungil.

"Hiroki..." panggil Teruki lembut, mengguncang pelan bahu Hiroki.

Jawaban ketus nan singkat diberikan oleh Hiroki, "Hn." 

"Kamu... nggak mau makan?" 

"Hn".

Teruki masih pantang menyerah. "...nggak mau pindah tidur di kamar aja?"

"Hn."

"...jangan manyun dong, nanti dedek bayinya ikutan manyun." Masih berusaha membujuk.

"Hn."

"Hiroki..."

"Hn."

Aduh. Gawat. Teruki sudah kehabisan ide untuk mengajak ngobrol Hiroki. Mampuslah ia, ditambah agaknya ngambeknya Hiroki kali ini diikuti puasa bicara. Hanya mengucap "hn"--yang entah kenapa mengingatkan Teruki pada karakter anime ninja yang berambut pantat ayam.

Rasanya Teruki ingin menangis di pojokan sambil mengiris bawang. Mau segarang apa pun imejnya, kalau sudah menyangkut soal Hiroki, _kokoro_ -nya langsung melunak. Dan Teruki tak tahan kalau didiamkan seperti ini.

Teruki menghela napas, "Hiro--"

"Kalau mau ngomong, tinggal ngomong aja, berengsek!" Hiroki mendadak berseru sambil menimpuk kepala Teruki dengan bantal. Raut wajahnya kesal dengan bibir mengerucut, ogah menatap pasangannya.

Meringis, Teruki mengusap kepalanya. "Kukira," ia menatap Hiroki dengan sorot mata memelas, "kamu lagi puasa bicara sama aku. Akhirnya ngomong juga tadi."

Hiroki mendengus. "Nggak usah sok mengalihkan pembicaraan, cepat ngomong," tukasnya dengan suara sinis. 

_Aduh, Hiroki_... Teruki elus dada, secara imajinatif tentu saja. Ia duduk di sebelah Hiroki--yang langsung menggeser duduknya, jauh-jauh ke ujung sofa sambil memeluk bantal (milik Teruki. Entahlah kenapa ia suka sekali memeluknya).

"Hiroki, aku minta maaf," ucap Teruki lugas tanpa basa-basi. Ia mendekat pada Hiroki. "Maaf kalau aku sudah bikin kamu ngambek. Aku memang bodoh karena nggak bisa memilih kata-kata yang bener, yang sekiranya nggak membuat kamu kesal..." Menghela napas, Teruki menjeda ucapannya sejenak. Tertunduk, bingung memilih kata-kata yang pas.

"Um... maaf ya, gara-gara aku, kamu selama seminggu ini ngambek melulu. Yah, ditambah lagi kamu lagi kena mood swing nggak jelas--eh, maksudku... aduh, bukannya aku menyalahkan kamu--"

"Teruki bodoh..." 

Hiroki berucap pelan, suaranya agak... terisak? Wajahnya tersembunyi di balik bantal milik Teruki. 

Melihat itu, sontak Teruki panik sendiri. "Hiroki? Astaga, maaf! Sumpah, aku nggak bermaksud bikin kamu jadi menangis--"

"Teruki bodoh!" pekik Hiroki, melempar bantal ke wajah Teruki. Lelaki yang kini bermarga Nishizawa itu mengusap kasar pipinya yang basah oleh airmata. "Dasar bodoh. Untuk apa kamu minta maaf?"

"Habisnya 'kan--"

"Harusnya aku yang minta maaf," kata Hiroki, tertunduk sambil meremas ujung kaus yang ia kenakan. "Akhir-akhir ini aku emosi melulu, ujungnya kamu juga yang terus aku marahi, padahal nggak salah apa pun." Ia mendesah samar. "Tuh 'kan, aku malah jadi nangis nggak jelas. Sialan."

Teruki mendekap Hiroki ke dalam pelukan. Membiarkan lelaki bersurai coklat itu menumpahkan emosinya. Tangan Teruki mengelus punggung Hiroki, sembari menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh sang omega.

"Nggak apa-apa," ujar Teruki, mengecup puncak kepala Hiroki, "mau kamu seemosi apa pun, aku tetap sayang sama kamu."

"Beneran?" tanya Hiroki, mendongak untuk menatap wajah alpha-nya.

"Beneran," kata Teruki tegas. Ia memandang dalam-dalam mata Hiroki. Mulutnya membuka hendak mengucap sesuatu, tapi urung kata-kata yang keluar. 

Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah Hiroki. Ia tertawa saat melihat raut wajah Teruki yang terdiam dengan mulut menganga kecil. Hiroki gemas menangkup wajah _mate_ -nya, dan mengecup bibirnya.

Lega. Akhirnya Hiroki tersenyum juga. Teruki balas tersenyum, mengacak surai coklat omega tersayangnya. 

Ah, rasa peningnya Teruki terbayar sudah. Senyum Hiroki sudah cukup untuk membuat Teruki bahagia.

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_omake~_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

"Teruki..."

"Hmm?"

"Aku mau ramen."

"Ramen?" 

Teruki berusaha mengingat-ingat stok ramen instan yang masih ada di lemari. Ah, iya, kemarin masih cukup banyak, kok.

"Mau ramen yang mana? Di lemari masih ada banyak, 'kan?"

"Aku nggak mau ramen instan, Terukiiii..."

"Lantas?"

"Aku maunya _Ramen Ichiraku_ dari restoran Naruto itu."

"Astaga, Hiroki! Restoran itu ada di Shibuya, loh?!"

"Oh ya, sekalian aku juga mau _yakiniku_. Belinya dari restoran langgananku dengan Taka-nii, ya. Satu lagi, aku mau kue stroberi, oke?"

Teruki tepuk jidat secara imajinatif begitu mendengar rikues makanan dari Hiroki. Begitu selesai ngambek, ia langsung meminta makan sebanyak itu padanya. Kehabisan energi sehabis marah-marah?

Sudah selesai menghadapi masalah _mood swing_ , dan sekarang masalah ngidam?

Teruki hanya bisa tersenyum maklum. Apa pun ia lakukan demi keluarga kecilnya (yang dalam delapan bulan lagi akan ketambahan satu orang malaikat kecil).

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: ini ide random sih HAHAHA
> 
> ...eum, kira-kira pada berminat ga kalau saya nulis multichap omegaverse au TeRoki? ヾ(¯∇￣๑)


End file.
